


I Love You Too..

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi makes an unexpected admission
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	I Love You Too..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Meaby write about how levi confesses his love to hanji in the present day. Like where the manga is now at. Or how levi gets angry at eren that he grabbed hanji by her collar.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement, Levi was seething. That jumped up little brat had the audacity. Levi stormed down the corridor. His footsteps echoing off the stone walls. After everything he’s done he had the nerve to pull that shit. A cadet scurried by head down as Levi continued his march through the corridors. 

He was livid. 

In record time he reached what had once been Erwin Smith’s office, now home to the 14th commander of the survey corps. Hange Zoe was sat at her desk going over a report. Levi hadn’t bothered knocking when he stormed in and Hange barely acknowledged his presence, continuing to scour over the report. 

‘I’m gonna kill him.’ Levi spat pacing the office. It had been a lot tidier in Erwin’s days. Now the office seemed to be on the verge of chaos. A lot like the world outside.

‘Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic.’ Hange said not looking up. 

‘That little prick thinks he can pull shit like that?! He’s got no damn respect!’

‘It’s fine.’

‘It’s not fine! He fucking grabbed you and the way he spoke to you! It’s not fucking right and I’ll skin the little brat alive.’

‘Levi.’

‘After we risk our asses to bring him back.’

‘It’s really not that big of a deal. We’ve got more important things to be worrying about that Eren Jaeger’s temper tantrums.’ Hange said finally looking up at him. 

Hange looked tired. Exhausted. It wasn’t the kind of tired that came from spending to many hours in her lab. No, it was the bone deep exhaustion that came with leadership. He had seen it in Shadis, he’d seen it in Erwin and now he sees it in her. He hated it. 

‘I honestly don’t know why you’re getting so worked up about it.’ Hange said cleaning her glasses on the sleeve of her shirt. ‘People are gonna start to think you care.’ She said with a chuckle. 

‘Don’t do that.’ Levi snapped. He’d stopped pacing, eyes staring at the bookshelves lining the left wall.

‘Do what?’

‘Act like you don’t know I love you.’ Levi retorted shoving his fists into his pockets. Hange didn’t say anything for a minute. Carefully placing her glasses back on before speaking again. 

‘I didn’t know that actually.’ She said quietly. 

‘Well you do now.’

‘I guess I do.’

‘Fine then.’ 

‘Fine.’

Levi couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He could feel his cheeks burning. 

A moment of silence passed before Levi turned to the door. 

‘I’m gonna go check the inventory.’

‘Okay, and I’ll need your report by tomorrow.’ Hange said shuffling the papers on her desk as Levi opened the door. 

‘Right.’ He said stepping out. 

‘Oh and Levi?’ She added as he was about to close the door. 

‘What?’

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
